In wireless communications systems, such as ones based on LTE (Long Term Evolution) and LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) and Wireless LAN and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) by IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics engineers), a base station (base station device, downlink transmission device, uplink reception device, eNodeB) and a terminal (terminal device, mobile station device, downlink reception device, uplink transmission device, UE) each include multiple transmit and receive antennas and use the MIMO (Multi input Multi Output) technology to spatially multiplex data signals, thereby realizing high-speed data communication. In particular. LTE and LTE-A use OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) in the downlink so as to realize high spectral efficiency and use SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) in the uplink so as to suppress peak power.
FIG. 18 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of an LTE-based communications system. In FIG. 18, a base station 1801 notifies a terminal 1802 of control information about downlink transmission data 1804 via a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) 1803. The terminal 1802 first performs detection of the control information. If the terminal 1802 has detected the control information, the terminal 1802 extracts the downlink transmission data 1804 using the detected control information. This downlink transmission data may be transmission data intended for the terminal 1802 or may be transmission data common to a plurality of terminals, such as paging or system information (NPL 1 and NPL 2).